The Duel of Love? YugixTea
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Yugi hears of a new gang that could be around Tea's home, so to make sure she's safe he decides to walk her home. But Yami thinks this is a good time for Yugi to try something new. However, Yugi doesn't feel the same way. What will Yugi do? - ONESHOT ! -peachshipping


The Duel of Love?

A fanfic of YugiXTea

story writen by: Cutegirlmayra

It was a normal day at school really, me and Joey were on our way to get some lunch after our last class was over. We were waiting for Tristan and Tea to come to the meeting spot like usual, but really, the only thing that was different about today... was what Joey said to me ... it's most likely the only reason anything out of the ordinary even happened today.

"so, Yug, heard about the gang Thunder Dragons lately?" Joey said, scarfing down his baloney sandwich.

"Eh...?" I said in surprise to this rare news. A new gang? Here? That's not information you usually hear in Domino City. Well, _new_ gangs anyway.

"Oh, so you haven't then?" he added as he again took a large bite of his sandwich, which quite literally looked like he just slapped baloney on two pieces of bread while half asleep. "Yeah, I hear they have some sort of headquarters near blossom boulevard."

"Blossom... boulevard?" I said now even more shocked. That's Tea's street right?! "Umm... doesn't Tea live on that street?" I asked a bit nervous now. I wanted to ask, what kind of gang are they? Do you think their very dangerous? But for the sake of my well being, knowing I'd be incredibly worried if I knew the answers to those questions, I dared not ask.

"Huh? Really? I wouldn't know, I've never been to Tea's house before." he said laying back on his back and sticking his sandwich in his mouth while having his arms behind his head.

"Well... neither have I but..." I admitted a little shyly. However, it was definitely her street, I hear her talking about her noisy neighbors sometimes with her friends and if I just happen to be close by during free time. "But, it still sounds dangerous..." I was worried, terribly worried. I didn't need to know if they were barely a threat or plotting to take over Domino City, I was only concerned if they could hurt somebody. Somebody like Tea...

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure Tea can take care of herself. You know how she is, she's a tough one." Joey mumbled as he ate with no hands and only little pieces at a time now. Savoring the flavor I suppose. My heart was pounding though, did Tea hear this? And where are Tristan and Tea anyway? "Yugi, you okay there? Nyeh, you look like you just saw a ghost or something." He stood up straight and took the half eaten sandwich out of his mouth.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine... Just a bit taken aback that's all." No, that wasn't all, Tea... would she be all right? Even heading home? Sure I knew that Tea was strong willed and had a power all to herself that was nothing like any other girl in the world. But that didn't stop or comfort my mind from picturing all the things that could happen to her. Maybe Joey is right though, maybe I'm just worrying for nothing, it could just be a rumor...

"hey guys!" A bolt of lighting zipped up my spine as I felt my heart race all at once.

"Oh, hey Tea, where's Tristan?" asked Joey as if nothing had happened or changed. I felt almost embarrassed that I was the only one startled by her sudden appearance.

"H-hey Tea." I answered back as she replied to Joey's question.

"Oh, I dunno, must be using the men's room or something." I'm always amused at the fact that Tea can freely say that now without feeling embarrassed. It's like she's completely used to being around guys all the time now. Which makes me a bit nervous that she sends so much time with men... "And what's up, Yugi, School going well for you today?"

I blushed and nodded my reply, I was freaking out so much about the gang that I just couldn't speak, I felt frozen. Tea...

'You shouldn't always let your feelings get the better of you like this, Yugi.' Yami said as I swear I heard an amused chuckle from him.

'What's wrong with worrying about someone you love's safety?' I added as I tried to listen to Joey and Tea's conversation on math class and there substitute teacher's foolishness in the subject she was supposed to be teaching. I was wishing he would mention the Thunder Dragons to Tea...

'Worrying is one thing, _Panicking_ is another.' Sometimes it's annoying when he's right.

"So Tea, walking home today?" asked Joey. He gave a look to me and then turned his attention back to Tea. What was that all about? Why not just ask if she knows about the new gang? Joey... what are you thinking?

"Yep, Like always. Why do you ask?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Just wondering." he said, Shrugging, and then relaxing on his back again. Just wondering? Why didn't he mention the gang!

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! Whooo! You should of seen the line to the bathrooms! Waited for like 10 to 15 minutes! Just to pee! Seriously what the heck?" Tristan said coming back and sitting down. Tristan, does he know?

"Told ya so." Tea chimed and then stuck out her tongue to Joey in victory because she had guessed right. "I know you men to well."

'Yugi, calm yourself. You mustn't let this consume your thoughts.' He was right, I needed to take a breath. Tea was sitting next to me with her bento and Tristan started joking with Joey and they began a small conversation with a occasional glance toward me and Tea and then back to whatever they were talking about.

The Bell rang at the last class of the day, It felt good to be out of class so I stretched a little and yawned silently to myself. As I walked into the shoe cabinets room I noticed Tea getting ready to leave. I remembered what she said to Joey, about walking home today again... My heart raced, I wanted to walk her to her house so she was at least safe... but... how could I ask her? I didn't want to worry her about the gang near her neighborhood, that would just scare her... I had to do something though... something...

'Partner, just go for it. If anything happens, leave it me.' my other self said with such reassurance, I liked having him freely talking to me.

'But what if she...'

'What? You really think Tea's gonna turn you down?' he had a point there. She wasn't that kind of girl to say no to someone who she felt was a good friend.

'Good friend? I'd bet you could be much more then that. You just need a push.' Yami said, with a voice that sounded like he was planning something, I could feel his excitement and quickly shook it off.

'Stop teasing me!' I shouted back.

'Yugi...' now his voice was softer until I started to look up from just putting on my shoes and seeing Tea about to walk out. 'Yugi now!' he shouted back after I noticed her leaving. A spark of energy flung into me and I ran as fast I could to catch up with her.

"Tea!"

"Huh?" Tea turned around, surprised by my sudden outburst, I imagine it was almost as much of a surprise to her as it was to me. "Yugi...? what's wrong?"

"Um... I was just wondering if... if..." I was starting to freeze up again, but I felt Yami nudging me inside my mind and I just closed my eyes and said with the biggest blush ever painted all over my face, "Tea, can I walk you home today?" She was shocked. Definitely shocked, what have I done... I should of just asked Joey or Tristan. I mean, at least she would be protected a bit better with those two... but me?

'You have me, Partner.' Yami encouraged me on once more. 'Now open your eyes already, I want to see her face.' I shuddered at the thought. She must be shocked, I've never said anything like that before. I slowly lifted my eyes, waiting for the worst, but her face... looked almost like she was glowing. She had a smile on her face, and had a kinda gentle look to her eyes.

"Sure, that's ok with me."

"Re-Really?" I asked again. Now I was shocked.

"Yeah, silly." she said bending down a little to my height. "Why not? We've never walked home together before. Only when heading to school do we ever just walk and talk together. It'd be... nice to have you walk home with me." she said and then stood straight again. "well, I'm ready to leave. You?"

'Nice going Yugi! You got her excited. That's a good sign.' A good sign? A good sign for what?!

As we walked on the side walk to her home, I felt my heart build up with fluttery sensations. I really truly thought that this was the best moments of my life! I'm walking Tea home! It's almost as if were... as if were...

'Don't get ahead of your self Yugi." Yami responded again, never a second away now. Which left me kinda paranoid. 'If you want her, you have to catch her first, this is only the beginning of the game.' Game? This isn't a game! This is just me making sure Tea gets home safely. And want her? What are you talking about?! This is just two friends walking to the others home. 'Right, together, alone, sounds like a good moment to begin to me.' begin what? 'The best part of the game of life, Yugi, the second game you could say.' Huh? Wait do you mean..? 'Yes, I'm talking about the game of love. You and Tea are now players in it. I'll help you where I can but... all I can is... _don't lose._'

"Well, we're here, you've been awful quiet Yugi. Want me to make some tea?" As I came back to my senses I looked around the home. It was fairly small, but normal for just one person living in it. It was definatiely bigger then a apartment, with one story and all. But wow, it looked like a lovely home to live in. I walked up and looked around, taking off my shoes I noticed the whole place was pretty much a nice and comfortable haven for just a single person be in. It had a room on the left which must have been her room, and further down the hallway was a large room to the left with a t.v, a large wooden table, couches and a rocking chair with a book to the side. To the right was a stunning kitchen with traditional paintings and glass furnishing. 'Quite a nice little place she has here, huh Yugi? You should say something about it.' Yami was being a bit too persistent in all this. But what he said about... not losing ... really began to stir a few thoughts in my mind... dang my teenage Japanese boy mind!

"Wow Tea! This place looks awesome!" I tried to show my excitement about this place more than my actual feeling of nervousness.

"Oh? You really like it? Yeah, I worked really hard at some part time jobs to pay for it all. I'm so happy someone pointed out my hard work! Makes it all worth it in the end." she said as she was looking through her cabinets. "Oh darn it! Speaking of my hard work, I didn't go grocery shopping for a while... I hope your okay with soda instead of tea..." she said a little embarrassed but moved on though it. I always liked how Tea could move on from a problem and find a quick solution to it. That talent of Tea's has helped me in more ways then one!

I quickly nodded my approval to her with a grin on my face. Boy this day was turning out to be quite an adventure. One moments it's the normal routine and the next I'm in Tea's house! Sometimes it all seems like fate... 'Who knows partner... maybe it is.' Can you not listen so intently to my thoughts for minute? 'Sorry... it's amusing to hear your thoughts on all this matter at hand. But Yugi, you need to start playing like a duelist and stop letting time pass by. Try something... interesting... perk her up a bit. Complement her attire or tell her she looks nice today.' What are you? The king of Egypt _and _love's mighty pharaoh?! I'm not trying to get anything here! 'Does victory mean nothing to you? Where's your pride as a man, Yugi?' Winning isn't everything!

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi! I didn't realize... " I suddenly shot back to reality when Tea came to the largest couch and put two sodas on the wooden table with neatly designed cup holders that are flat, but keep the sodas from staining the wood. "Please, go on and sit down. I'm just gonna change real quick k? You can watch t.v if you like." she said with high spirits and then winked a goodbye as she went her way.

"Oh okay... I mean Tea!" I said quickly, stopping her in her steps. "Yes?" she said a bit surprised as she turned around with curiosity in her expression. "Um... Thank you and ... you look nice today..." I sat down and closed my eyes again and tried to smile a cute but friendly smile her way. I dared not open my eyes till I heard, "Oh really!? Thanks! You look nice too!" she then went her merry way as I sunk into the couch and let a huge sigh of relief leave from my chest. 'Good move. Though we may need up the level a little...' Yami said, speaking as if we really were in a duel right now. I never imagined he'd be such a player, as in flirt, before. 'Not really actually.' he said to my thought. I really wish I had just an ounce more of privacy right now. I'm sure you were a big hit with the ladies in Egypt pharaoh. 'I certain hope so. It would be an interesting game to play now and again... If she's worth it.' Worth it? I thought a moment of Tea, was I worth her time? Another silent chuckling from my head again and his voice saying, 'Fear not Yugi, your of greater worth to her then I am.' I practically rolled my eyes and also pictured myself inside my head doing it too. Just to get the point across. I know she likes you more then me, It's quite obvious... she doesn't hide it well. 'Yugi... I can see you really don't know anything about how much Tea really feels about you, do you? Then, care to let me have a go? I'll show you how much more you mean to her than you think... " _What?_

Tea came in just then, as a powerful explosion inside me lit the room with a mysterious ray of tension. "Whoops! Sorry 'bout that. I was trying to rush but it seems I took a bit to long anyway. Hope your not bored out of your mind yet." she said, giggling and slowly walking in. she had a long skirt on that waved gently as she moved, along with that was a brown turtle neck shirt that had little streaks of darker brown across them. With all that she had a necklace with a golden sun on it, not too big but very shiny, to go with it she had a matching bracelet too. She looked... absolutely amazing. 'What... wait! Why am I in here! Other me!' I suddenly shouted as I then heard a fearful reply to her last words. "Good to see you again, Tea." Yami said, now out of my mind and into my body. He had his legs crossed and one arm under his chin slightly while resting on the arm of the couch, sinse he was on the end of the right side of the couch, and his other arm sprawled out across the top of it. Tea's whole body seemed to suddenly stop in mid stride. She looked at Yami for a minute and had a slight blush line, then she had a slight sweat drop on the side of her head, as if she was wondering just like me why he suddenly came out all of a sudden. She seemed to have completely change in the last few seconds. Her attitude, mood, even her atmosphere changed as the tense air moved past her short brown hair. "it's quite all right Tea, it was the worth the wait. You look outstanding." Yami said and closed his eyes and smiled. It was a expression that immediately caused the whole situation to lighten up and I could clearly see that Tea became more relaxed and conformable because of it. 'Oh he's a good player all right, a little too good... ' I thought to myself as I felt Yami's pleasure in all this. I was secretly hiding my thoughts from him, I didn't want him to know how powerless I felt now... it would only make matters worse...

"What's wrong Tea? Why not sit down and chat a little." Yami said, now motioning for her to seat near him. This made my anxiety sky rocket, what's he planning to do! Tea moved slightly slow and then sat next to him with a shy smile on her face. She moved her hair back and then replied, "S-Sure... what do you want to talk about?" she asked. 'No Tea No! It's a trap! I can feel it! Get away from him!' If the gang rumors frightened me, then Yami certainly _terrified_ me! What with all the Game of Love talk he was just recently saying I didn't know what was gonna befall Tea now. 'Yami! This is just proving I was right! Look! Your making her stutter and blush. She never usually does that with me.' I said, trying to convince him it's hopeless and to just let me take over again. It seemed to only encourage him, and I knew trying to make him believe anything was hopeless was a bad move. But I had to try... Oh Tea!

"I was just wondering... what it must be like to live here. It's is nice but... it must be awfully lonely too..." Yami said, putting his arm, that was on the chair's arm, down and on his leg. "W-Well... I-It takes some getting used too." she said, now picking up her soda awkwardly. "Yes... I suppose it would be hard. Trying to get used to having no one around like this..." he looked away from her and had a seldom look on his face. Like true pity or even empathy for her. "It's not all bad-" she quickly intervened as she put her soda away from her mouth. "I mean, at least I don't have to worry about another mouth to feed or anything. And besides, I have you and the gang. I'm not lonely at all with the friends that I have!" she said, having her old happy melody to her voice again. "Really..." Yami said as he then closed his eyes for a moment. "So you've never craved... a companion before?" "What like a dog?" she said, and slightly giggling. "No, not a dog." he gave a smile at her sense of humor but then continued to speak as he moved himself toward her direction."I mean more on the lines of... an intimate relationship with someone." Tea froze then, she swallowed her drink and placed both hands back on it to her lap. "W-Well... I mean it would be nice. But it's not like I'm _craving_ it." she said and laughed again, but Yami didn't laugh with her this time. He just stared and put his sprawled out hand on the side of his face. "So you've never craved, for example, human touch before?" Tea's eyes went just slightly wider, and she nervously moved her hand to push her hair back. "N-Not really... why are you asking these-" before she could finish, Yami placed his hand on her hair she just pushed back. It made her flinch a little, and slightly move away. "Um... Yami I-" "I just can't see how someone can't long for these things... especially someone as beautiful and charming as you..." He inched closer, and moved the hand already on her hair to her face. She was blushing like mad now, and I was furious. '_Stop now!_' I tried to take over, but he wouldn't even let me budge from my inner mind. 'Yami... please! Your scaring her!' I wanted to protect her, so badly I wanted to leap out and make him stop all this nonsense. Tea... run! But Tea didn't, she just stayed motionless while he moved closer to her, gaining new ground the more and more he progressed. He moved the soda out of her hands while saying, "I know how that must feel though... having nothing at first ..." he placed it back on the flat cup holder. "and suddenly having it all..." "I-I-I mus-s-st s-s-s-s-say Yami, I sincerel-l-ly d-d-d-don't know!" she said, trying to move out of his grasp but he wasn't about to let his prey escape his trap now. "And-d-d honest-t-tly I'm really n-not wantin-n-ng to kn-kn-know!" He was crawling over her as she only began moving downward now, trying to just stay away from his face. Which quite frankly was inching closer and closer to hers. 'feisty, isn't she? Playing hard to get is always a trait I'd want any and all women to possess.' Yami thought to himself in complete and total delight. 'Other me please! This isn't just a game anymore! I'm begging you to stop!" 'Yugi, fight for your love! _Defeat me_!' he went closer to her lips now, and I was sure it was the end of everything! 'no...' I was frozen, terrified as he hung over her trembling body reaching for her innocent and pure lips. Trying to cast an evil over them which I couldn't control... I felt helpless and as soon I felt all was lost, then suddenly, ...

_"STOP!" _Tea pushed Yami off and away from her, moving her hands over her lips to make sure he didn't touch them. Yami was stunned, he moved slightly off her a little. She slowly got back up, you could see the fear in her eyes as she quickly looked back to Yami. I could feel the feeling of losing a battle inside of me, but it wasn't my feeling. Suddenly Yami lunged back over Tea and in his mind I heard, 'I'm not giving her up so easily ether, Yugi! We're both now playing a game with one prize in mind, now, if you don't get her first kiss, then I will! And she'll officially be mine!' his thought was so fierce and threatening. I felt my whole body quiver from the intense emotion letting loose all inside me, but most of all, I felt my anger. I was crying till now, when I stopped and glared to Yami, '_**Tea was never yours to take in the first place! She's my one true love and I won't let you have her! NOW GET OFF OF HER!'**_with all my might, I pushed Yami's soul back into my mind and came full power out into my body. I then immediately got off of Tea and gasped for air.

Tea was in pure shock now, She looked at me in horror and also confusion. How was I ever going to tell her what really happened? "T-Tea I'm so sorry..." I said, my eyes watering again. "I don't know what came over him... please forgive me for not being able to do anything... I was so useless..." this day wasn't the greatest day of my life, no, it was the most _horrific_ day of my life. I looked down and covered my face. "Tea... this all happened cause I haven't been truly honest with you... about my feelings. Yami was only trying to get me to defeat him and have the courage to finally tell you how I feel... even though this is _not _the way I intended to tell you someday but..." I froze and uncovered my face, looking at hers now. She was listening, intently it seemed, to each word I muttered out of my trembling mouth. I felt the same feeling of affection I always do when I see her being so kind and caring. She knew I didn't have any power over Yami, and that it wasn't my fault. I could tell by her eyes, the loving pair of blue eyes that would never leave a true friend wallowing in sorrow for very long. I looked up at her then, fearing only my words and nothing more, picking the best words from my vocabulary to clearly tell her... tell her I... "Tea Garnder, with all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being, I truly, honestly, deeply, _love you_."

I saw her expression turn from a listener to a loving friend. She tried to reach out to me, I'm sure it was to comfort me or tell me it was all alright now. But I couldn't be in her presence right now, it wasn't that I felt Tea wasn't worth it... I felt _I wasn't worth it._ I moved away from her gentle, outstretched hand and said with my eyes hidden and tears strolling down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry..." and with that I dashed out the door as quickly as my legs would physically allow me too.

I felt the shadow realm wasn't nearly as bad as what I just went through today. It was dark out now, how long was I there? That pitiful state of being defenseless, when someone was trying to take the woman I loved away from me, I couldn't completely break free of it. Yami wasn't daring to speak to me, he knew he went to the extremes just to get me to confess my feelings, I knew this because I felt his regret from the bottom of my heart. Could I forgive him? I most likely would, and I felt him feeling a tad relieved at hearing my thought on the matter of that. I ran into my grandfather's shop and quickly tried to run upstairs but was caught in an instant.

"Yugi...?" Grandpa said, already in his pajamas and rubbing the Sleep from his eyes and flicking the sand off his fingers. "Where were you today? I asked Joey and Tristan but they told me not to worry about it and that they had arranged for you to spend the day on an important task of some sort." He looked at me for a reply but I just looked back at him in the darkness with realization all over my face. There wasn't a Thunder Dragon gang at all! Joey made that up so I'd take Tea home. They were setting us up, and we both innocently fell for it. I couldn't answer Granpa, lest he would hear my tears through my suddenly sore throat. "Yugi, what's wrong? What happened? You sound as if something horrible happened." Granpa said, he must of heard my tears anyway. I shook my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it right now. Then I sprinted up stairs and jumped into my bed. That was the end of ever having a chance at love for me... _ever_.

'Partner... Yugi I...' Yami showed himself in spirit form now, he was lingering near the side of my bed. Trying to somehow say something to help right now, but knew it was futile. 'I'm sorry Yugi. For a moment I felt like maybe I never did have someone in my life back in Egypt. Maybe I was alone, and I wanted with all my heart not to have you feel like that. So I went to far to make sure you'd push through and take her. I'm so sorry, it was foolish of me to even-' "Yami, it's ok." I said getting up after crying my eyes out in my pillow that Grandpa had just recently washed. "I always had a feeling that you might of liked her too though... and that I would never be able to really get her to fall in love with me. This just proves I'm not strong enough to be her boyfriend... or anything even close to that. And I... I wanted to tell her I loved her differently too. I wanted to wait for the absolute perfect moment. Guess that's just a Romeo and Juliet dream though. I should of known that it would fall down hill anyway, that in the end both our loves would die instantly." I sat up then, and looked to Yami who wasn't looking at me at all, he was looking down and trying to hide his own anguish and tears from me. I smiled a little, It was nice to see him understanding me now, instead of fighting with me and all. But that smile left instantly when I looked to an old picture of all of the gang together again. We were all doing the peace sign and smiling... Tea's face was beautiful, but would she ever smile like that with me again? Yami turned and wondered if he really did have anyone in his past life that meant as much as Tea meant to me. A flash of memory went through his mind though, something I only caught a glimpse of because the millennium puzzle shown a light that blinded me a little. The memory was through Yami's vision and a girl was running up to him saying, "Prince! Prince! Oh come on Atem! I know I'm not getting any better with my magic... but one day I'll poof up a masterpiece for you!" we could only see her lips up to her nose, a bit of her caller bone, and her brown hair. Either than that her identity was a mystery. She and the vision left just then as someone slammed open the door.

"... Tea ..?" I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Tea! She was gasping for air as if she ran a marathon. Yami was stunned too, he wasn't sure why on earth she would have returned here unless... that's when she moved across my bed and gave me her first kiss. 'I told you she cared more for you then me...' was the last thought I heard from Yami before I closed my eyes and kissed her back. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all, me and Yami now knew exactly what we were both missing in life, and were willing to do whatever it takes to keep it. We were ready to finally play this Game of Love and not lose. This Duel of hearts, this Duel of Life, and We were gonna keep and protect our loves _Forever and ever. _But this was _my_ win, _my _victory, in the Duel of Love.


End file.
